


Office Hours

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, Double-Ended Dildo, F/F, Groping, Making Out, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-21 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Subaru likes to visit Professor Takamachi during her office hours. She doesn't go there to discuss grad school plans.
Relationships: Subaru Nakajima/Takamachi Nanoha
Kudos: 9





	Office Hours

Subaru covered her eyes the best that she could as she walked out onto the quad with the sun beating down on her. It was only the start of the semester, but she couldn’t wait until it got cloudy and cool. _Although that would mean I couldn’t show off as much as I can right now._ She smirked a little as she started her walk over towards Humanities.

Subaru was a senior by this point, a few semesters away from getting her Bachelor’s in Sports Medicine. She already had a job lined up with a family friend of hers who managed a baseball team; all she had to do was get through this last year. That wouldn’t be too hard, in her opinion; sure, some of the classes seemed tough, but with enough willpower (and sleepless nights cramming), she’d be able to pass through them no problem. _The real distraction is who I’m heading towards, though._

“Hey, Subaru.” The blue-haired girl looked over and smiled as she saw a friend of hers walk up. She’d only shared Introduction to Comp with Teana in their first year, but they quickly became friends, even if their personalities were drastically different (Teana being of the study all the time kind of student). She was applying to 15 different grad schools for her PhD in Sociology, but it sounded like any of them would be good schools for her; with this market, it was always a crapshoot. “Finish your classes for the day?”

“Yeah. Kinesiology with Mattson was a pain, as per usual, but I’m learning a lot from it.”

“Planning to head back to your dorm and crash?”

“Later today, yeah. There’s a professor I gotta see first.” Subaru was looking through her bookbag to make sure she had everything, so she didn’t see Teana probably giving her an eye roll, but she did hear the sigh she made. She looked over at the redhead. “What,” knowing what would be said next.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, continuing this relationship?”

“One: It’s barely a relationship; we just fuck, that’s all.” Subaru could see the doubt in Teana’s eyes; it wasn’t hard when her tongue was barely able to spout that off. “Secondly: I only had one class with her back in freshmen year, we didn’t have sex back then. and she isn’t even in my department, so it ain’t an issue there. Three: I’ve been doing this for a year and a half, so I think I can keep getting away with it.”

Teana sighed. “I know, I know, it just feels… wrong.”

Subaru stopped walking and looked up. Maybe when she graduated, they could be more open about it, but she wasn’t sure how often she’d get to see her, since her job would mean moving 3 hours away. “It is a little off, I admit. But it’s the best relationship I’ve ever had in my life. She… She’s taught me a lot, about myself and others.” Subaru got close to the building and looked back at Teana. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” The two of them waved goodbye, Teana with a wry smile on her face and Subaru walking into the building.

As much as it sucked that she had to walk up five flights of stairs to get where she wanted to go (the elevator was down right now), it would be easier to do what she wanted to do with less people around, especially since her office was in one of the lonely corners of the building. Eventually, after winding down a few hallways, she reached the door she was looking for.

NANOHA TAKAMACHI  
ASSISTANT PROFESSOR, PSYCHOLOGY

She knocked twice, then three times more before stepping back. The door opened to reveal her lover, her long, flowering orange tied into a ponytail by a black hair tie, going to the small of her black like a wavering flame.

“Good afternoon, Miss Nakajima.” Her voice was sweet but knowing, fully aware of what both of them were planning. “Come on in.”

Subaru walked into Nanoha’s office. It was like most professors’ offices; a pendant of her undergrad college in a shadow box, bookshelves full of journals and other academic books, trinkets from home. It all helped to indicate that this was a place where conversation was welcome, both academic and social.

_And perhaps other items._ Subaru closed the door behind her and sat on a chair across from Nanoha. “How are you doing, Nanoha?”

“As well as I can be after midterms. My head hurts after grading exams, I have a study and an article to finish, and I’m worried my dog has worms, but other than that, not too much.” Her smile was both honest and wry, which just made Subaru more infatuated with her. “What about you?”

“About the same, which is why I wanted to visit you. I need to get some stress off of my shoulders.”

“And you think that I have the free time for that?” With that same smile on her face, Nanoha stood up and walked over toward Subaru. “You think that I have an hour or two for a little minx like you?” She sat in Subaru’s lap and placed her arms around the girl. “To get my rocks off with a sweet darling with a great body?” She leaned forward and let Subaru give a long, juicy kiss on the lips. “I think I can fit you into my schedule.”

_Just as I predicted._ The two of them made out for a few minutes, Subaru reaching up to feel Nanoha’s breasts through her button-up while Nanoha kissed Subaru’s neck right above her t-shirt. “God, Nanoha, your breasts are so good. They feel so nice and soft; I just want my head to always rest between them.”

“Oh, c’mon Nakajima, your breasts are bigger than mine.” Nanoha took off Subaru’s shirt to reveal the bra underneath. She curved her hands underneath the lingerie to get to the flesh underneath. Even if they weren’t as soft as her own, their increased size combined with Subaru’s overall muscularity meant that they were the best pair of breasts she’d ever felt up, just begging to be squeezed by a nice pair of hands. Nanoha moved her thumbs over Subaru’s nipples so that she could twirl them around, getting some nice moans from the girl beneath her.

_As much as I’d like to spend the rest of the day like this, we need to take care of ourselves._ Nanoha got off of Subaru’s lap and took off her pants, revealing how needy she was from the wet stain on her panties. “Take them off, Nakajima.” Subaru slowly nodded, still dazed from the make-out session, and moved onto her knees, getting right below her pussy. She took hold of the sides and moved the panties down, watching her goal spot appear along the way, dripping wet with a delicious honey.

“Mmm… Takamachi-sensei, I don’t wanna eat anything else but you…” Subaru stuck her tongue deep into Nanoha’s cunt, feeling every ridge and bump along the way. “Ya taste so good… mmm…” Nanoha’s pussy was like nectar from the gods to her, delighting her with feelings of ecstasy and joy as they rushed down her gullet and filled her stomach. Subaru nuzzled her nose against Nanoha’s clit, hearing her professor moan as she tickled her most private spot.

“Hey, Nakajima… I brought something fun for us today…” Subaru, regretfully, moved away from her ministrations to see what Nanoha was talking about. Her eyes lit up, her tongue panting with a combination of their fluids at the thought of what was going to happen. Nanoha had brought a double-ended dildo, perfectly framed with all of the veins and bumps one could ask for, and curved in such a way to let a person ride their partner on it.

“Now then, I hope you have enough energy for this.” Nanoha moved back onto her desk, laying flat and spreading her legs wide, allowing for her cum to drip onto the desk, evidence of their tryst. “C’mon, ride me like I’m a filthy bitch.”

Subaru was able and more than willing to do so. She lined up the faux-cocks so that both of them would be filled up and moved forward, hearing their moans combine as the phalli penetrated their cunts. _God, this is such a tight fit, but to ride Nanoha like this is so fuckin’ great._ Subaru started fucking, moving the dildo in and out of them like it was her own cock, forcing Nanoha to spread her legs wider in an attempt to make sure all of it got in her.

“Yo-You’re really amped today, Nakajima…” Nanoha’s smile faded into a general fucked bliss, watching their bodies jiggle and slap together in the midst of their fuckfest. “I wish you were like this more often…”

“It’s because I-I’ve been thinkin’ about us… and I may not see you as much… after I graduate…” Nanoha wasn’t sure whether Subaru’s blush was from their sex or from her emotions.

“Oh, don’t worry… we can always video call each other and get off that way…” Nanoha increased her thrusts back towards Subaru as they got closer to their breaking points. “Besides, there’s a university nearby that might need a new professor.” The lewd, heartwarming grin that Nanoha had plastered on her face was too much for Subaru. With one final, hard thrust, she drove the faux phalluses deep into both of their cunts, setting them off.

“Na-Nanoha…” Subaru leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover’s body as they both shuddered and moaned through their orgasms. It almost felt like their bodies would melt into each other from how tightly they were grasping the other, their curves melding into one another. Eventually, the electric sparks driving those feelings faded away and Subaru slumped onto Nanoha’s body, hearing both of them pant together. She leaned up and gave her teacher, her lover, the-one-for-whom-everything-matters, a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Nanoha.”

“Love you too, Subaru.” This smile was one of soft kindness, one that made Subaru close her eyes, if only for a moment, and take in everything around her.

_Even if this ends, I’ll always remember it._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
